Fall of a Ghost
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When Tilly ends up imprisoned by Dan Phantom after a battle, she struggles to cling onto her spirit that Dan continues to destroy with every visit. Can she hold out or will she become fallen? One Shot.


Fall of a Ghost

Tilly Coast ran her fingers through her brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a black jacket with white stripes on the side, blue jeans, a blue shirt, and gray shoes. Though Tilly wasn't just a regular teen, she was actually part ghost, better known as a halfa. She had gained her powers when her cousin Bobby had dared her to drink some ectoplasm he stole from the Fentons to see how it effected humans. Bobby was a teenage boy who had brown hair and green eyes, he wore a dark-blue, long-sleeved hoodie, black jeans, and brown shoes. Seeing as Tilly wasn't quite the brightest one and always willing to accept a dare, she drank the ectoplasm. It left her in bed for three days with what Jack Fenton deemed to be ecto-food poisoning, a disease similar to ecto-acne, except it effects the person from within the stomach instead of the skin. On the third day she ended up discovering her ghost powers. After much urging from her cousin, she decided to take on the identity of Tilly Ghost, though she admit her ghost name was a last minute thought and she was obviously ripping off Phantom's name, but she kept it any way.

She walked over to her bedroom window, sighing as she peeked through her blinds. She saw some of the town was in ruins and barely anyone was outside. It had been like that ever since the Nasty Burger accident. She couldn't believe that the day after they all took CATs at school, that all the Fentons excluding Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and even Mr. Lancer were killed in a boiler explosion. She and Bobby were one of the many people that tried to comfort Danny over his loss, but he simply pushed them away, telling them that no one would understand. Though Tilly felt horrible for the fate to befall Danny, she heard on the news how Vlad Masters' mansion was destroyed in a explosion. She knew that Danny had moved in with him for an unknown reason, so she was horrified when she discovered that Danny was killed in the explosion. Though she knew that was all a year ago, now the things she had to worry about the new enemy that has arisen. It had also been a year since local hero Danny Phantom became everyone's worst nightmare.

Tilly smashed her hand against the wall in anger, at first she respected Danny Phantom, but after he started attacking everyone for no reason, she had nothing, but burning hatred for him. She especially hated him for the deed he had committed a few months ago. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the memory surfaced. Her and Bobby had been urged to join the battle against Danny Phantom since they were both halfas. Bobby had gained ghost powers when they were exploring the ghost zone one day by sneaking into Jack Fenton's portal, while there they encountered a plant-like ghost by the name of Undergrowth there. Her cousin had been bit by one of Undergrowth's plants, though his powers were more plant based unlike Tilly's who were ecto based.

"Oh Bobby." she quietly said to herself as she thought back to that fateful day.

_Tilly looked over at her cousin who's ghost form consisted of him wearing a black and white jumpsuit, white boots and gloves, his hair now blue and his eyes red. She bit her lip nervously, he hadn't had his powers for too long and hadn't gotten full control over them. She only had her powers for three months while he had his powers for one month. The two searched the skies, looking for their opponent. Just then an evil laugh filled the air, making Tilly's blood nearly run cold out of fear. The two halfas looked up to see green smoke above them. When the smoke cleared it revealed none other than Danny Phantom. The female ghost was terrified when she saw Danny's skin was now blue-green, his ears were pointed, his teeth had fangs, his hair acted like flames, and his green eyes were replaced with ruthless red eyes. Tilly didn't know why, but those red eyes reminded her of Danny Phantom's archenemy Vlad who she had seen him fight sometimes. The dark ghost crossed his arms and raised a brow upon seeing the two halfas.  
_

_"Well it seems there's more halfas. Ha pathetic! By the looks of it you barely had your powers for long!" he mocked.  
_

_Tilly's and Bobby's eyes glowed brightly in anger._

_"We'll see about that!" Tilly yelled as she she blasted an ecto-energy ball at Danny._

_Though to her shock he simply absorbed the attack with his Ectoplasmic Energy Shield_. _Out of panic she began firing ghost rays instead, but all of her attacks were absorbed by Danny's shield. She began shaking in fear, her stress was beginning to overwhelm her. Bobby grabbed Tilly by the shoulder and told her to calm down, knowing if she got too stressed out that she would start messing things up due to lack of focus. Danny watched the girl halfa with interest, making a mental note in his mind about stress being her weakness. Finally Bobby turned toward the former hero with his hands glowing blue._

_"Don't worry cuz! Your attack might not be able to break his shield, but perhaps mine will!" he yelled.  
_

_"Wait! Bobby don't!" Tilly screamed, but it was too late._

_With much strain Bobby grew two giant thorn-vines, sweat dripped off his face as he struggled to use the attack. The vines manged to break through Danny's shield and smash him in the ground. The male halfa clenched his fists, feeling like he was going to pass out, he knew this attack took out a lot of energy from him. With the last bit of strength he smashed the vines down on Danny, creating a giant cloud of dirt. Bobby fell down on his hands and knees as he struggled to keep his consciousness. Tilly was about to go over to her cousin to check if he was okay, but at that moment Danny burst out from underneath the vines with barely a scratch. The two halfas stared in horror at this realization._

_"Is that you're best shot, well now it's my turn!" Danny said with a dark smirk._

_He flew at top speeds at Bobby and grabbed him by the neck. He flew up in the air, holding the male halfa in his iron grip. He grinned evilly as he reared back his hand, making his fingers become claw-like. Tilly screamed out her cousin's name just as Danny plunged his hand into Bobby's chest. The male halfa gasped as his eyes grew wide, and to finish the blow with his hand still in place Danny blasted a ghost ray straight into Bobby's heart. Tilly watched as her cousin threw his head back, his chest heaved and finally his body remained motionless, his heart no longer beating. Pleased with what he done, Danny dropped the dead teenager's body to the ground with a loud thud. Tilly ran over to her cousin's body and cradled his body as tears streak down her face. She looked up at Danny, feeling rage boil up inside her. Finally she unleashed a loud scream full of rage and sadness. Danny watched as she kept screaming at him before flying away from the scene, leaving Tilly alone with the lifeless body of her cousin.  
_

Tilly had nearly bit her lip so hard from remembering that day that she almost caused her lip to bleed. She remembered how after that day she had traveled to the Ghost Zone to see if she could find her cousin. Sure enough she found him in the form as the Gardener Ghost. His full ghost form still had blue hair and red eyes, but now his skin was a pale-white, he had a giant ghostly scar on his chest, and he was wearing his normal clothes with his ghost uniform underneath it. She tried to take him back to the real world, but he refused to go, telling her that the Ghost Zone was his home now. This depressed Tilly to no ends, but she promised herself she would get Danny back for what he had done.

Just then she was awoken from her memories when she saw a green wisp escape her mouth, she knew this was her ghost sense. She turned away from the window to see a ghost that had a robotic body, flaming green hair and goatee, a black tank top and pants, gray gloves and brown boots phase into her room.

"Hello Skulker." she said, having identified him because of the past few months of her battles against Danny.

"Ghost child, it's time." he said in a stern tone.

Tilly nodded before closing her eyes. A white ring appeared around her waist before it split into two, one traveling up her body and the other down. When the rings ran over her body she had changed into her ghost form. Her hair was now white, she wore a long sleeved black and white top that exposed her midriff, black and white boots and gloves, a black skirt, a white belt, and black leggings. She opened up her now green eyes that were fill with rage and vengeance.

"Let's go." she said as she turned intangible.

Skulker did the same thing and they both phased out of room. To Tilly's surprise the battle against Danny was actually going to take place at the site of the Nasty Burger accident. She examined the ruins of the fast-food restaurant that were left over from the boiler explosion. She walked over to the statues that stood among the ruins, one statue of the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker with the engraving "Gone, but not forgotten.", the other statue was one of Mr. Lancer that only had the engraving "Gone." She laid her hand on the first statue an took in a deep sigh, she now knew how Danny Fenton felt when he lost his family. Though the moment was ruined when she heard a familiar laugh fill the skies.

"Phantom." she snarled as she clenched her fists.

Dark clouds loomed over the area, Tilly quickly got in a fighting stance next to Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, and the Box Ghost. She kept her eyes focused on the dark clouds above her, she watched as out of the shadows emerged Danny Phantom. Though Tilly noticed his appearance had changed, his flaming white hair was now a bit longer and tied back in a small ponytail, his gloves were now black and the top half of his hazmat suit now had more white than black, finally he had a cape that was white on the outside and black on the inside, the bottom half of his hazmat suit was still black and he still had a white belt and boots.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ghost brigade. Here to fail to defeat me once again?" Danny smirked.

Tilly's eyes glowed brightly green as she yelled "We're not going to fail Danny! We will defeat you!"

"First of all I go by the name Dan now, I don't want to be referred by the name of my weaker half. Second why should you ghosts care that I'm laying destruction upon the humans, you did the same thing." he replied.

"Wait, weaker half? Was Phantom a halfa?" Tilly thought to herself.

"Well we don't do it like you! Your ways are sick!" Ember yelled.

"Yeah you make us evil ghosts look like saints compared to you! Also let's not forgot that you have harmed ghost kind as well!" Technus stated.

Dan let out a small laugh at this statement before crossing his arms and said "Hmm, quite true. It gets pretty boring just torturing humans so torturing ghosts is fun as well."

Tilly had enough of Dan, she wanted to take him out right there. Before anyone could stop her, she flew at the dark ghost at top speeds. Screaming in rage she began blasting many different ecto-energy balls at him, but Dan kept dodging the attacks much to the female halfa's annoyance. She kept firing till finally she slapped her hands together and created a Super Ghost Ray. She squeezed her eyes shut, putting all her power into the attack. To counter this Dan used his reflective shield to deflect it, making it almost hit the other ghosts. Tilly panted, a little tired from that attack, but still angry enough to keep on fighting.

"I see you've gotten stronger since our last encounter. Very impressive, but still nothing compared to my power." Dan smirked before blasting his own super ghost ray.

The female halfa tried to dodge it, but it was too fast for her. The ray smashed her into the ground, creating a crater from the force of the impact. The ghosts took this as the signal to finally attack the dark ghost. Tilly groaned as she lifted her body from the crater, her body covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes glanced up to the sky, horrified to see they were in a losing battle. Dan grabbed Ember and roughly threw her to the ground, when she tried to get up he smashed her guitar against her head, knocking her unconscious. When Kitty tried attacking the dark ghost, he grabbed her by the arms. He would have broken her arms off if it weren't for Johnny and his Shadow. Dan clenched his teeth when Johnny's Shadow dug his claws into his back. Using an ecto-energy ball he managed to create enough light to force Shadow to retreat. The dark ghost managed to turn just in time to see Johnny hit him with his motorcycle. Dan hissed in anger revealing his forked tongue. Before the motorcyclist could attack again, Dan successfully managed to grab him off his motorcycle and bend his back backwards. A dark grin formed on his face when he heard the sound of snapping and Johnny's pain-filled scream. Without a word he dropped Johnny to the ground.

Kitty ran to Johnny and placed his head on her lap, she gently shushed him when he was groaning and saying he couldn't feel his legs. Skulker and Technus decided to combine laser blast in an attempt to defeat Dan. Unfortunately Dan just simply split into four and threw punches and kicks at the two, damaging their tech nearly beyond repair. Finally he landed on the ground and merged back into one. A dark smirk grew on his face when he saw the Box Ghost standing alone and shaking in fear. The Box Ghost tried to run, but Dan successfully grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground. Once the ghost was on the ground he started beating his fists into him, beating him so much that it drew ectoplasm, but even then he didn't stop. He continued until finally the Box Ghost was a bloody mess, his eye was missing, his right hand was so badly beaten and broken that it would have to be removed. Dan simply grinned at this as he wiped the ectoplasm off of his gloves.

"Only one left to go." he said.

He turned around to see Tilly staring at him with her fist's glowing brightly.

"This is it Phantom. I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she snarled.

When Dan heard this he actually started laughing, making the female halfa a little nervous.

"Well you can't exactly kill something that's already dead." he said.

When Tilly heard this she froze in shock, if she couldn't kill Phantom then how could she possible defeat him. Taking advantage of her confusion Dan charged toward her with his fist glowing green. The female halfa took notice of this at the last second and tried to create a ectoplasmic energy shield to stop him, but he was able to easily break through it due to him being stronger. He grabbed Tilly by the neck and slammed her into one of the few remaining walls of Nasty Burger, pinning her against it. Her heart raced in fear when she realized she was in a similar position Bobby was before he died. Dan grinned as he watched Tilly began to struggle and kick in an attempt to break free of his iron grip.

"Fiesty aren't we?" he said.

Upon him saying that, the female halfa actually stopped struggling. She lifted her head, her eyes staring into Dan's red eyes, wishing she could see the old Danny's green eyes instead.

Finally she snarled "Go ahead! Kill me! Kill me just like you killed Bobby!"

"Hmm, tempting offer, but I see use I could get out of you. Though it would require some spirit breaking." he smirked.

Tilly only had seconds to blink in confusion at his words before he electrocuted her. She screamed in pain as she transformed back into her human form. She groaned before she fell unconscious, unaware of the plans Dan had in store for her.

Tilly slowly opened her eyes, watching as her surroundings began to come into focus. She blinked a few times until she was finally able to see that she was in a type of cell with her arms chained to the wall. She turned intangible and tried to phase through the chains, but to her horror the chains glowed green and actually prevented her from phasing through them. She changed back into solid form before she began jerking around her wrists in an attempt to break free. She kept struggling until her ghost sense went off. She looked around the cell, wondering what could have set it off until she saw Dan phase through the wall.

"Oh so the little lonely ghost has finally woken up." Dan said.

"You know even though I saw you fight Vlad only a few times, you sound just like him." Tilly replied before turning her head away.

She let out a small gasp when she felt Dan's icy-cold hand grabbed a hold of head by the chin. He forcefully turned her head back where she was facing his.

"What's wrong with that?" Dan asked in a sly tone.

"Well if you're going to straight acting like Vlad Plasmius, I suggest you don't give out nicknames. I heard a rumor that he actually called someone 'Little Badger.'" she replied.

"I always hated that nickname." the dark ghost muttered under his breath.

For the first time Tilly actually could actually see Dan more clearly now that she wasn't fighting him, he looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Pushing that thought aside, Tilly decided it was time to ask a question that has been buzzing in her skull.

"Why did you let me live? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" she asked.

"It's like I said, I see use in you." Dan started, "Vlad, your cousin, you and I were ghosts hybrids. Of course Vlad is out of commission while your cousin and I are now full ghosts."

"Wait so you were a halfa! You mentioned that you didn't want to be referred as your weaker self, but I only knew one person named Danny at school!" Tilly exclaimed.

"Yet you weren't able to piece it together." Dan said before laughing.

At that moment the female halfa froze, the missing from class, always mysteriously vanishing, never being in the same place as the ghost, it now all made sense to her.

"You're Danny Fenton!" she screamed.

"Was Danny Fenton! I'll never go back to being that pathetic whelp again!" he hissed, flicking out his forked tongue at her face.

"H-H-How?! I saw the news, th-they found you dead after the explosion!" she stuttered.

"You're not very bright are you? After I had Vlad Masters who is by the Vlad Plasmius rip out my human emotions, I was enraged. I ripped out his ghost half and tried to overshadow his ghost, the result ended up with me being overwhelmed by his evil. With a brand new mindset, I blew up the mansion, killing my human half." Dan explained.

Tilly had no idea how she could take all of this in, she couldn't believe Dan actually killed a part of himself just to make himself a full ghost, but she didn't know what it had to do with her being a halfa. She also couldn't believe Vlad was a halfa too, though she figured she probably should have figured it out sooner.

"Then exactly what are you planning to do with me?" she asked.

"It's very simple, in fact I offered your cousin the same offer, but he chose to sulk around in the Ghost Zone. What I want is for you to join me. All you would have to do is pledge your loyalty to me and renounce your weaker half." he said

Tilly clenched her teeth and her eyes glowed green in anger.

"No! I will never join you!" she snarled with venom dripping off each of her words.

Dan let out a small laugh before he dug his fingers into her skin, making her wince in pain.

"I didn't expect you to say yes the first time." he smirked.

Without a word he made his fingers like claws and began dragging them down Tilly's body, putting tears in her clothes and creating long, bleeding cuts. Tilly yelled in pain as she felt the claws cut into her body, areas of her clothes becoming wet with blood that was emerging from her new wounds. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering every once in a while as Dan continued to cut up her body. Deciding that wasn't enough pain, Dan created a ecto-energy ball in his hand and aimed it at Tilly's right thigh. He glanced up at her face, wanting to see her reaction as he shoved it into her thigh. Tilly unleashed a pain-filled scream when he shoved the ecto-energy ball into her thigh, tears streaking down her face. Dan grinned in satisfaction at this, he glanced down at her thigh to see there was now a large burnt and bleeding wound there. Tilly's chest heaved as she tried to slow down her breathing, her body having lost a lot of blood from her wounds.

"Well that's enough torture for now, I will check on you sometime later." Dan said before phasing out of the cell.

Tilly let her head droop and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the injuries the dark ghost had inflicted on her. She took in deep breaths as she tried to bare through the pain her body was feeling. She began wishing that she could receive the sweet release of death rather than receiving torture from Dan.

It had been three days since Dan checked on Tilly. The female halfa groaned, her wounds still stung even though they were no longer fresh. She glanced down at the wound in her thigh, seeing it looked worse than it did three days ago, she saw that it was now swollen and the skin was red. She figured that the wound might be infected due to the fact it hasn't been tended to. Just then she saw her ghost sense went off. She looked around the cell until she saw Dan phase through the wall. His red eyes carefully examined the female halfa's body, a dark grin formed on his face when he saw what state her body was in. He walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her head by the chin, tilting her head so it would face his. He was very pleased that he was able to tilt her head much easier this time, meaning she was weaker than she was from their last encounter.

"So have you thought about my offer?" he asked.

Her eyes stared into his, but this time they did not glow green.

"I have and my answer is still no." she said.

Dan clenched his teeth, he knew he needed to do more than hurt her to break her spirit. That was when he remembered his first battle with her, he remembered how she tended to enter a panicked state and couldn't think straight whenever she got too stressed. He knew exactly what to do next. He placed his hand on her shoulder, earning a shiver from her due to how cold his touch was.

"You are aware that if you refuse me, you would have to take on my former duties." Dan said.

Tilly froze upon hearing these words, her having to be the hero, always fighting an enemy that so far has proven to be unbeatable.

"You would have to deal with the constant worry at the fact I would be killing people under your watch. Oh and let's not forget that you would have to worry about the very humans you would be protecting turning on you since they don't trust ghosts thanks to me." he stated with a smirk as he leaned closer to her.

She began taking in shaky and quick breaths, she didn't know how she would be able to handle that much stress from constant worry about a threat from both sides.

"Day in and day out, all that worry growing inside you, turning into stress. You would stress and stress till finally you can't think straight and end up making choices that will lead to disaster. I do believe that is the reason you weren't able to help your cousin that fateful day. Though if I guess correctly you would be overcome with guilt that because of your weakness that caused the suffering for others." Dan smirked.

Tilly wished she could curl up into a ball, but the chains hooked to her wrists prevented her from doing so. Dan mentally laughed at seeing the girl's reactions, he knew that using her weakness against her would lead to her spirit becoming broken which would lead to her defeat, this was something he picked up from his past experiences with Spectra and Vlad. Quietly he leaned so close to Tilly that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I can end your suffering you know that? You would be free of the emotional bonds holding you back, but I can only do that if you join me." he whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers down her waist.

"I-I-I... No! No I will not join you!" she stuttered at first before she started yelling in anger.

Tilly was a bit worried when Dan did not say anything until she felt him drag his claw-like fingers down her waist creating more bleeding cuts, he even dragged his fingers down her arms, and neck. He watched as Tilly's body was starting to look like a bloody mess due to have many cuts he had given her, only this time he made sure the cuts were deeper than the previous cuts. Tilly had her teeth clenched together, her body losing more and more blood by the second, but Dan wasn't through with her. He grabbed a hold of her left leg and sharply twisted it, earning a loud snap. Tilly screamed in pain with more tears staining her cheeks. With a grin Dan dropped Tilly's now broken leg, watching as it hung limply from her body.

"That will be enough for now, I'll let you think about my words and come back to check on you when I feel like you're ready to talk." Dan said before he phased out of the cell once more.

Tilly glanced down at her broken leg, she tried to move it only to cause jolts of pain to course through her leg. She closed her eyes as she let Dan's words sink deep into her mind, she wanted to believe that Dan was lying, that she could fulfill her duties and handle the stress. Though the more and more she thought about the words, the more she was convinced that she was only telling herself a hopeful lie.

It had been a week since Tilly's last encounter with Dan. She groaned as she weakly lifted her head, her entire body ached with pain. Her eyes were half closed in exhaustion and bags had developed under her eyes. She glanced down at the wound in her thigh, seeing her suspicions about it being infected were confirmed true since the wound was leaking puss. Her eyes glanced over at her broken leg, seeing it was now swollen and part of her skin had become purple. Her arms, especially her wrists ached in pain from being chained up for so long, she even saw her wrists were now purple. Though Tilly wasn't just psychically exhausted, she was also mentally exhausted. Over the week she had tried to tell herself that what Dan told her were just lies, but unfortunately they ended up branded in her brain as the depressing truth. Just then she saw a familiar green wisp escape her mouth, a part of her relieved that Dan was coming to check on her, considering his presence better than the mind-shattering silence she had been dealing with.

Her eyes watched as Dan phased into the room like he usually does. She noticed he was pleased with the state her body was in, but she didn't care, she was too tired to care. Dan smirked when he saw that this time Tilly actually willingly turned her head where it was facing Dan's.

"You look like you just died" he said.

"I feel like I'm already dead." Tilly replied in a raspy voice.

"So I take it that you have thought about my words?" Dan asked.

Instead of replying she only weakly nodded her head. The dark ghost knew that her spirit was about to break and he knew just the thing to destroy the last bit of her spirit. He made one of his fingers claw-like and dragged it down her cheek, creating another bleeding cut. Though Tilly did not flinch, yell, wince, or even scream in pain, she just watched Dan's finger cut her face with no emotion.

"I see you're not phased about cuts any more." Dan said.

"I've been feeling nothing, but pain lately. Pain has become an everyday feeling for me now. I just so tired of the pain, I want my suffering to end." Tilly said before coughing due to how sore her throat was.

Dan knew that it was time, he needed to destroy the last bit of spirit Tilly was clinging on to. He caressed her cheek and leaned so close to her face that his forehead was pressed against her's.

"Join me and I promise you that you're suffering will end." he said.

Before she could say anything, Dan had pressed his lips against her's. Tilly's eyes slowly dropped closed, she loved the feeling of Dan's cold lips rather than the pain her body ached with. Taking his fanged teeth he bit down on Tilly's bottom lip, drawing forth her blood, but he knew she wouldn't care. He mentally smirked as he sensed that all of the female halfa's spirit was gone, he knew the best way to make the opposite gender to appeal to your views was through a kiss, he had learned that from high school. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Dan flicked out his forked tongue and licked her blood off his lips. Tilly ran her tongue over her own lips, tasting the metallic taste of her own blood, but she didn't care.

"So do you have an answer?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you win. I will join you, just please end my suffering." she replied.

With a dark grin Dan made his hand have claws and glow in black energy. He reared his hand back before plunging it into Tilly's chest, stabbing her straight to the heart. She gasped out in pain, watching as Dan actually pulled her ghost half out of her body. She watched as her ghost half struggled to get free of the dark ghost's grip only to be unable to escape. Tilly found her consciousness slowly slipping due to the blood to her heart was pouring out of the wound Dan created in her chest. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was her ghost being consumed by the black energy Dan had formed around his hand and her screams of pain, before her world faded to black.

Tilly slowly opened her eyes, confused on what had happened to her. She looked around the cell, trying to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness. She kept looking around till finally to her shock, her eyes managed to spot the dead body of her human self still chained to the wall, revealing to her she was now full ghost. She reached out toward her human body, wanting to feel sad, but she couldn't find the emotion, in fact she saw she barely had any emotions. From the corner of her eye she saw flaming white hair, figuring it was Dan. She turned sharply only to see Dan wasn't there, instead there was a mirror on the wall. Tilly flew up to the mirror, shocked to see her ghost appearance was different. Her white hair tied in a ponytail was now white flames, her light skin was now blue-green, her ears were pointed, and her eyes were now red with dark circles around them. She opened her mouth, examining her new fanged teeth and forked tongue. She almost looked like Dan, but she didn't know why.

"I see you're examining your new form." a familiar voice said.

She turned her head to see Dan with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. She saw he was standing not too far from her, making her wonder if he was there all along, but only invisible.

"Your appearance is similar to mine because after I dragged you out of your weaker half, I used some of my dark energy to change your form. Though like I promised your suffering has ended, without your human emotions, you're free to pass boundaries you couldn't when you still had your humanity. You can do more than you could have imagined." Dan said

Tilly turned back toward the mirror and actually felt rage rising within her, but not toward Dan, toward her human half. She was angry that she could had more power than she could have imagined all this time, but she was held back by what now she deemed her weaker side. Now she planned to torture humans and ghosts alike along with Dan. She stared at her reflection before grinning and starting to laugh evilly. Tilly Coast was dead and only Tilly Ghost remained. While she considered this her rising, everyone else knew it as the fall of a ghost.


End file.
